A Bridge Between Worlds
by story magic
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally accepting their feelings for each other but what happens when Lucy awakens a new power. Will this power threaten everything that Lucy holds dear or will Fairy Tail be strong enough to save her
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just the story line and my OC

Chapter 1:

(Lucy's POV)

Spinning around I tried to find my friends but I was completely surrounded by darkness. As I ran around it felt like I was running in circles as all I could see was darkness. Sinking down I began to cry into my hands. "Don't cry Lucy," looking up I saw my mother kneeling before me.

"Mum," throwing myself into her arms I wanted this to be real but I knew that my mum was gone.

"Lucy, I have something for you, whatever you do, keep this safe," looking up into mum's eyes they began to glow and inside that glow I saw thousands of spirits, the celestial spirits as well as others that I had never seen before. As I continued to look into her eyes I felt something cold in the palm of my hand. Tearing my eyes away from mum's eyes I looked down into my hand to see a caged heart on the end of a golden chain. Wrapping my hand around it I wanted to ask mum what it meant but soon a loud sound started echoing in my head. As I tried to block it out mum began to vanish.

"No mum!" as I reached out to stop her from leaving I grabbed onto something but it didn't feel like something mum would wear. As I tried to see what it was that I had grabbed I started to hear a voice.

"Lucy, are you okay?" throwing my eyes open I saw Natsu sitting over me. Blinking several times I noticed I was in my apartment. "You're awake. Happy, go get Wendy!" as I watched Natsu look back at me I tried to sit up.

"What happened?" as I sat up the loud sound that had woken me from my dream started in my head again. Groaning in pain I placed my hand to my head.

"Careful, we were coming back from a job when you said your head hurt and then you collapsed," trying to think I felt something around my neck. Looking down I saw the necklace that mum had given me. Starting to fiddle with it Natsu continued to stare at me.

(Natsu's POV)

As I watched Lucy something seemed off about her. When we got back to her apartment she starting emitting some crazy magic energy. "What is it Natsu?" as I tried to think of how to answer her Wendy came in through the door.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" as she kneeled down next to Lucy I moved out of the way so Wendy could heal her. Standing next to the door I noticed how when Lucy smiled it completely lit up her whole face. "Oh, and Natsu, master said he wanted to talk to you," as Wendy worked her magic on Lucy I saw her looking at the necklace around her neck. Turning around I left and started heading toward the guild.

"Hey Natsu wait up!" continuing to walk toward the guild I tried to think about the power that I had felt coming off of Lucy. As Happy fell in line with me I bumped into a weird looking person.

"Sorry," smelling something off with the dude I started running toward the guild, hopefully whatever Gramps wanted to talk about wouldn't take long cause I wanted to make sure that Lucy was okay.

(Sora's POV)

Keeping my head lowered I continued walking as Natsu bumped into me. "Sorry," as Natsu took off in a run I looked down at the charm that was glowing even brighter now. Smiling to myself I continued walking in the direction of the glow. When I was standing in front of what I assumed I was Lucy's apartment the amulet started to burn.

"At last it is found," walking up to the front door I placed the charm on the door and began chanting. _  
"Charm past down to the next head of the family, lock onto the key, the bridge,"_ as I repeated this chant the charm got warmer and warmer until it vanished from my hand. Backing away from the door I blew through my teeth and made a high whistling sound and soon my surroundings changed to that of the main house. Kneeling before my father I pulled back my hood and allowed my black hair to spill over my shoulders.

"Is it done?" nodding slightly I waited for father to say it was okay for me to rise. "Show me," rising I began another chant.

 _"Charm past down to the head of the family, answer the call of the one who received you, show us the key, the bridge,"_ finishing the chant a small shape appeared before us. Inside the shape we could see Lucy.

"Well down my daughter, soon the God of Chaos will descend upon this world, now go and prepare," bowing again I swished my hands over the shape and watched it disappear before leaving my father's sight. Walking into the magic chamber I removed my cloak and attached myself to the machine.

"Activate!" as I felt the machine start up I began to feel the magic inside me being sucked away, replaced with what would be needed to bring the God of Chaos into this world.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters other than my OC. I also own this story line

Chapter 2:

(Natsu's POV)

Barging in through the doors of Fairy Tail I slowed down enough to look around. Gray and Erza weren't around and Gramps was heading toward his office. "Yo Gramps, what did you want to talk to me about!" as I ran after him I thought something was weird about how he didn't say anything back to me.

"Natsu, I have to ask you, has anything strange been happening to Lucy?" skidding to a stop I slammed straight into his desk. Sitting down on the ground I started to think.

"Well yeah, earlier Luce was givin' off this really weird magical energy right after she collapsed," shaking my head I looked at master as he started pacing the room. "What is it Gramps?" using the desk to help me up I placed my hand on his shoulder to make him look at me.

"Someone came here earlier today asking about Lucy but they wouldn't say who they were or why they were looking for her," letting go off his shoulder I didn't bothering waiting for him to say any more and I took off in a run back to Lucy's.

"Hey Natsu, wait up!" as Happy flew to catch up to me I hoped that Lucy was okay.

(Lucy's POV)

"Are you sure you're okay Lucy?" sitting on my bed I just nodded as Wendy and Carla continued to ask me the same question. Truthfully, I didn't know if I was alright at all. I didn't remember anything other than the dream and then waking to find Natsu watching over me. Placing my hand over the necklace I had gotten from mum Carla starting looking at me weirdly.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" as she walked over to me she merely continued to stare at me.

"When did you get that?" when she pointed at the necklace Wendy leaned in closer to have a look at it. As I placed it in my hand they both tried to have a really good look at the necklace.

"It's pretty," smiling, I was happy that Wendy liked it but the look in Carla's eyes was telling me to talk.

"You're gonna think I'm weird but I think my mum gave it to me in a dream cause I don't remember going on a job with Natsu and Happy," curling my fingers around the necklace I lifted it to my face I tried to think about what the job was but I kept coming up with a blank.

"Lucy!" jumping from my bed I fell straight onto the floor next to Wendy and Carla as Natsu climbed in through my window. Staring up at him he appeared out of breath. As he smiled at me he collapsed into a pile on my bed and started snoring loudly. Usually I would've thrown him out but the way he had looked when he saw me, it had stirred something inside me.

"Wendy, Carla, you can go now, I'll call if I need you," shooing them out the door I went and sat next to Natsu. As I sat watching him sleep I brushed his hair from his eyes and left my fingers to dwell there a little longer. Smiling to myself I gave him a gentle nudge so there was room for me to curl in under the blankets. Even if I said I was okay I was still tired and as I lay there next to Natsu I was truly peaceful and was able to close my eyes.

(Natsu's POV)

"Natsu and Lucy, sittin' in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G," mumbling softly I slowly opened my eyes and remembered I had made it to Lucy's apartment and found her safe and then collapsed. Turning my head I was meet with a sudden waft of a familiar vanilla scent. Trying to move I found Lucy's hand under my scarf and that she was asleep. Looking around I found Happy sitting at the end of the bed, laughing.

"Happy, this isn't…" pulling her hand from under my scarf I sat up quickly, felling the heat rush to my face.

"You loooooove her," watching him laugh I was going to say something back when I heard Lucy moan behind me.

"Natsu, what?" as she rubbed her eyes and slowly rose up I felt more heat rise to my face and I noticed that she was extremely cute when she was just waking up. I didn't know what this feeling was; I had never felt this way about anyone before.

"How are you feeling?" as I moved to the edge of the bed I sank down and soon Happy was sitting in front of me. As he looked between me and Lucy he started smiling.

"You loooooove each other," as I sat there I grabbed Happy and placed my hand firmly on his mouth. Looking up at Lucy her cheeks had gone rosy pink.

"I'm fine, you can go now," nodding I took Happy and was soon racing to the edge of Magnolia. Sinking down into a crouch I looked out as the day began to end.

"What is it Natsu?" as Happy sat up on my shoulder I let them drop.

"I don't know, whenever I look at Lucy I get this feeling," looking up at Happy I watched as he started laughing again.

"Just like I said, you loooooove her," looking back out across the sea I thought that maybe Happy was right and I did love Lucy but did she feel the same way.

(Lucy's POV)

Sitting on my bed I looked at the door that Natsu had used to leave, usually he would have used the window. Something seemed different with him recently, we had been going on more jobs just the two of us, (plus Happy) and I would sometimes catch him looking at me at the guild. Holding my hand close to me it smelled like him and it was warm. Going over to the window I leant out and watched the last rays of the sun dip below the horizon. Was there something bigger going on between Natsu and me or was I just thinking too much into things. "No, not possible, Natsu would never think of me that way," closing the window I flicked the light on and watched as it flickered. Closing my eyes I allowed my mind to wonder.

 _"Lucy, come back, please, Lucy!"_ jolting from the sudden image of Natsu shouting after me my hand went to the charm around my neck. Just what was going on and what could that sudden image have meant.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters that are originally in the anime. Only the OC and story line.

Chapter 3:

(Lucy's POV)

Walking into the guild I was surprised at how quiet it was. Even at this early time usually it would be teaming with teams going out for jobs or Natsu and Gray would be fighting. "Hey Mira, why is it so quiet today?" sitting down at the bar I leant against it as I looked out at the place that had become my home.

"Don't know but Natsu hasn't been in today," as she sent me my usual drink I almost missed it as I spined back around and started fiddling with the charm around my neck. "Hey, what's that?" as I showed her the necklace she started to smirk.

"What?" as I tucked it under my shirt I felt my face start to flush.

"It was a gift from Natsu wasn't it?" as my face started going even pinker I felt a sudden rush of energy from behind me.

"What was a gift from me?" looking behind me Natsu was leaning against the bar beside me.

"Nothing was a gift from you," turning to face him I gave him a push and as I watched him stumble I watched him bump straight into Gajeel.

"Hey watch where you're goin' flame-brain," as Gajeel stood up and pushed Natsu back I started to smile.

"It wasn't me Lucy…"

"Don't go blaming Lucy you pink-haired-freak!" turning my head Gray punched Natsu squarely in the face. Again he had lost his clothes and Juvia was pink in the face.

"Damn you ice-brain!" as Natsu got up I noticed that he had knocked Cana and her beer. As more and more people got involved in the fight the guild starting sounding more like it usually would.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Lucy?" leaning back against the bar I smiled at Mirajane. Looking around I tried to find master to ask him about the charm. When I found him laughing from a-top his desk I got up and walked over to him.

(Makarov's POV)

Sitting a-top my desk I looked out as the guild hall exploded into a frenzy. Smiling to myself I was about to stop them when I saw Lucy pushing her way through the crowd to arrive, exhausted before me. "What is it Lucy?" as I watched her catch her breath I felt a strange magic energy coming from her.

"I wanted to ask you to look at this for me," as she put her hand down her shirt she pulled out what looked like a simple necklace but at the end of it was a caged heart. Ushering her closer to me I placed my fingers around it but as soon as I gave it the slightest of tugs the strongest gush of magic energy rushed from Lucy, knocking me backward off my desk. "Master, are you alright?" as she came to help me up I noticed that her eyes were glowing. Not wanting to say anything I shooed her help off and was soon back on my desk.

"Lucy, I want you to find Natsu and go straight home, I will look into this," as she nodded her head at me she stopped as soon as she turned around. "Is something wrong?" jumping down from my desk I saw why she had stopped. Erza was standing on top of all of the members of the guild that had been fighting. Placing my hand to my head I again thought about resigning, this job was going to kill me. But soon a light sound came from next to me. It was Lucy, she was laughing.

"Thanks master," as she waved good bye I watched her go straight into the fray to try and find Natsu.

(Lucy's POV)

After finding Natsu I tried to calm him down about being beaten so badly by Erza but my mind kept travelling to what had happened to master today. When we finally reached my apartment I was about to tell Natsu to leave when I saw something fly straight into my apartment. "What is it Lucy?" not bothering to answer him I opened my door to find a little pixie like thing sitting on my bed.

"What are you?" walking over to it, I watched as it hoped up and started flying around the room.

"So you're the one, your prettier than I thought you'd be," as it stopped right in front of my face I saw that it wasn't wearing anything but instead a thing of air was covering it and little wings kept it in the air.

"Um, Lucy, who are you talking to?" turning around Natsu was standing behind me, looking at me with a look of utter confusion on his face. How didn't he see this thing, I guess it was small but it wasn't that hard to miss.

"Lucy huh, nice name," turning back to thing Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder which seemed to stir the thing up. "Don't touch her!" placing my hands over my ears, the sweet little voice of thing from before turned into something that sounded like a raging storm and Natsu was sent flying.

"Natsu!" rushing over to him he was just unconscious and nothing seemed to be broken. "Why did you do that?" having trouble keeping my anger in check I wanted terribly to rip those wings from the back of that little thing.

"Because he was going to hurt you," even though its voice had returned to the smooth style it still scared me that this little thing could throw Natsu back.

"No he wasn't and what are you anyway?" watching the little thing float down to the ground I saw the look of sadness cross its face.

"I am Nia, leader of the Spirits of the Wind and I am sorry, I thought he was going to hurt you," as Nia landed on the ground she grew to a slightly easier size to see. Her hair was pure white and a white dress now covered her pale features.

"It's okay Nia but why couldn't he see you?" as I went to sit closer to her I tried to think of reasons why he couldn't see her but nothing seemed to work.

"Because only you can, you are the bridge between worlds," as she smiled at me I continued to stare at her with confusion. As I was about to ask her something else she started to vanish.

"Wait, where are you going?" as I placed my hand on her slowly vanishing ones I tried to make her stay but her energy just continued to slip away.

"I am sorry but I can't stay any longer but if you ever need any of use, look inside and call our name and if our element is close, we will come to your aid. And I am sorry for hurting your friend," as my hands slipped through her's I was left with lots of questions but before I could do anything Natsu began moving behind me. Shaking my head, I put all worries to the back of mind.

"Natsu, are you okay?" leaning over him I was so close to his face that I could almost kiss him but when he opened his eyes and moved his face closer to mine and our lips brushed briefly and I pulled back instantly, trying to hide my blushing face.

(Natsu's POV)

Looking at Lucy I remembered that she had been talking to someone that I couldn't see but by the way she was sitting I thought it would be best to leave it for a later date. "Um, I'm fine. Um, I'm going to head home now, are you alright?" when she just nodded her head slightly a thought struck me. "Lucy," when she looked up at me I kissed her quickly on the nose before running to the window and jumping.

(Lucy's POV)

Placing my hand on my nose I realised that Natsu had just kissed me. Feeling heat rushing up to my face I ran to the window to see Natsu rushing off back to the guild. Sinking onto my bed I realised that I still had a whole day left to spend. Pulling out my keys I decided to do some research on this bridge between worlds that Nia said I was.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the main characters, only my OC and the story line

Chapter 4:

(Lucy's POV)

Sighing in defeat I sent Crux back, collapsing backward on my bed with exhaustion. I had spent the whole day trying to find information about this bridge between worlds. Looking out the window I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten so I placed my keys on the desk and I went to have bath. As I sank into the bubbling water I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to wander. But as it did I thought about what Nia had said, that if I called on the spirits names and their element was near they would come and help me. Opening my eyes I sank fully below the water and I looked into myself for the name of the spirit of water. When I could no longer hold my breath a feeling washed through me and I knew the name of spirit. Gushing up from under the water a small light was hovering in front of me. "Daria," when I whispered her name she became larger and splashed into my bath.

"You called," when she looked at me I noticed that her hair was blue and slightly curly like waves and her eyes were bright blue.

"I wanted to ask you what the bridge between worlds is?" when she just tilted her head it was like she was confused.

"It is a person that connects the world of spirits and humans, someone that can use our powers whenever they need it and when you are strong enough you won't need to call our names," staring at her she started to vanish.

"Another question, how long can you guys stay here?" as I watched her continue to vanish she just smiled.

"The stronger you're connection gets with us, the longer you can use our magic and talk to us, but for now we can't stay for long, don't want to drain you of your magic," as she waved good bye I felt slightly better about all this. At least I knew why Natsu couldn't see them; he wasn't connected like I was.

(Sora's POV)

Peeling open my eyes I saw the roof of my room. I must have fainted during the procedure but I wondered who had brought me here. "I am glad you are awake," sitting up I saw GiGi, the woman that had raised me from birth, standing in the corner of my room near the door. Smiling at her I decided it would be best to check in with the key. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed I began the chant. When it was done I saw Lucy sitting in a bath, talking with a spirit.

"Her powers are growing faster than expected," looking closer I noticed that the caged heart was still clasped tightly around her neck. As Lucy removed herself from the bath I moved my hand over the shape, I didn't have to see anymore.

"Sora, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" looking toward GiGi, she had her hands clasped in front of her, her usual stance when we spook of these matters.

"It doesn't matter what I want, you know this GiGi, I have a destiny and I must follow it," walking over to her I opened my arms and hugged her small body. Magic had kept her alive for thousands of years so that she may watch over the one chosen to stabilise the one that would bring about a new age. "Now let us go, I am hungry," as I opened the door and lead her out I thought about Lucy and the terrible fate she was destined to play out.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and the story line.

Chapter 5:

(Natsu's POV)  
Sitting in the guild hall I was extremely fidgety as I waited for Lucy to arrive. All through the night Happy had been trying to convince me to ask Lucy out but only when the sun had started to rise had I considered what he had been saying. "Someone is fidgety today, is it because a special someone isn't here?" turning around Mirajane was leaning against the bar and looking at me side on.

"You could say that," turning around I started looking for Lucy again.

"Hey Lucy," looking toward were Levi's voice was coming from I saw Lucy. She was wearing her usual blue outfit and she seemed to be glowing with a power that she hadn't had before. Gulping down a breath I got up and walked over to Lucy.

"Um Lucy, can I talk to you, in private?" when I walked up behind Lucy she just nodded slightly and I lead her out the front of the guild.

(Lucy's POV)  
Standing outside the guild hall I watched as Natsu fidgeted with his scarf. I had never seen Natsu like this, it was kinda cute. "Um, Lucy, do you wanna, um, go out with me?" staring at him I thought I hadn't heard him right but his face was bright pink. Oh my gosh, Natsu liked me and wanted to go on a date with me.

"Yes," throwing myself into his arms I didn't know why I was so happy but I felt overjoyed that my feelings for Natsu weren't one-sided.

"Let's go back into the guild," as Natsu started leading my back into the guild I had the strangest feeling go through me.

"Lucy, call out my name and block," before I had the chance to do anything I felt a strong surge of power behind me.

"Gia wall!" turning around I lifted my hands up and a wall of earth appeared before me, blocking the burning ice from striking us. "Get inside Natsu!" shouting at him I turned and ran into the guild, dragging Natsu with me.

"Lucy, how did you do that?" not bothering to explain I slammed to guild doors shut as an explosion threw me backwards.

"Lucy!" at the unison of shouts from the guild my head started to spin. As I sat trying to get my thoughts together I saw that a single person was standing in front of the guild.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia!" as she shouted that my mind started clearing.

"Nia, grant me your power," as I said her name I felt suddenly stronger. Pushing a mighty gust of wind I knocked the girl slightly back but all that did was make her smile.

"Looks like you've learnt some new tricks but you don't have a strong enough connection yet," as she said this I fell to me knees, my entire body felt weak. "Now why doesn't everyone go to sleep," as she swished her hand everything started spinning and one by one everyone in the guild fell asleep. The last one left standing was Natsu but he too fell asleep. Eventually I too lost consciousness.

(Sora's POV)  
Looking at the entire guild that had fallen asleep I looked on the fallen form of Lucy. It was hard to believe that this little thing was the key to creating a new world. Bending down I grabbed Lucy's hand and sent out the whistle and soon I was standing in front of the chains. Dragging her limb form to it I chained her to it and raised it into the air. "Well done my daughter, you have done well," as I stepped away I watched my father walk toward her and examine her. As he held her face in his hand I saw a lust in his eyes that he always had when he spoke about his plans. "We are one step closer Sora, soon the Lord of Chaos will descend upon this world and bring about its destruction," bowing my head I walked out of the room as father began preparing her for the ceremony.

"Are you sure you are alright with leaving that girl with your father?" looking up GiGi was standing before me.

"Not really but there is nothing I can do now," as I walked past her I started to hear Lucy's screams as dad unlocked all of her hidden powers at once. Running to my room I slammed the door as I tried to block out her screams. As I slid down the door I thought I would start crying as I thought about the pain she was going through. "I am sorry Lucy."

(Lucy's POV)

Trying to think about where I was my body was burning as a raging power started welling up inside me. As I tried to move I felt chains around my hands. "Welcome Lucy," opening my eyes I saw I man standing before me with my clothes in his hands. Suddenly feeling embarrassed I wanted to take my clothes. "Oh don't worry, I will dress you soon enough, after I have stripped your soul from your body," at those words my body started burning again. Letting out a blood-curdling scream I heard him laugh. When the burning stopped I only just managed to stay awake.

"Why are you doing this?" as I tried to talk I felt everything inside me wanting to give out.

"Because I want to bring the God of Destruction and Chaos, Nemesis into this world," at the name my entire body shook.

"Fairy Tail will stop you," stating that fact it felt weird coming from my mouth and when he started laughing I didn't know why.

"No one can stop us, those fairies gave you to us willing," at this I felt like my heart had been shattered into tiny pieces.

"That, isn't true," with my voice only just over a whisper I didn't know if I believed it myself and as the words past my lips I felt myself sinking into unconsciousness.

"Good night princess, may your dreams be filled with painful thoughts," as he said those words the last of my resistance vanished along with any hope I had once had at being rescued.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the main characters. Just this story line and my OC (if you didn't guess it is Sora)

Chapter 6:

(Natsu's POV)

Groaning I tried to remember what had happened as I rose from the floor. Looking around, the entire guild was picking themselves up off the ground. As I looked around everyone was here except one person, Lucy. "Where is Lucy?" jumping up everyone started looking around, as they did I tried to think about what had happened and I remembered someone coming here looking for Lucy.

"Natsu, what the heck happened here?" turning around Master was walking in through the guild doors. As I tried to explain what had happened to the best of my abilities I also mentioned how Lucy had made a wall of rock appear out of nowhere.

"So what do we do Master?" as I asked this question everyone looked to Master as we waited for him to say something.

"They hurt one of my children, whoever this person is and whatever their reasons are, they just declared war with the wrong guild," at this everyone started getting ready to find this person and Lucy. As Erza started telling people what to do I started running to her apartment when a chiming sound sounded behind me. Turning around Loki was standing there.

"Loki, why are you here?" as Loki picked up Lucy's keys he looked really worried.

"Lucy's is my wizard and I plan on helping to find, I believe she is in more trouble than we realise," as Loki grabbed out one of the keys he started muttering things until a door appeared and opened, bringing out Gemini. "Gemini, change into Lucy," when they did everyone stopped to look at Loki and Gemini Lucy.

"What do you plan to do?" as I gestured to Gemini Lucy everyone started gathering around to see what he was doing.

"With Gemini we should be able to find Lucy," with this everyone started getting fired up but something in Gemini Lucy's eyes seemed different. When she looked to Loki he just nodded and she looked to us.

"Lucy is very important to all spirits and recently our connection with her is even stronger so I should be able to show you her," as she clasped her hands together she started muttering until everyone present in the guild hall was standing in a room that resembled a dungeon and hanging from chains at the far side of the wall was Lucy.

"Lucy!" as I tried to reach her my hand went straight through. Looking back at Gemini she seemed to be focusing but Loki stepped in to explain.

"We are only seeing where Lucy is and what is happening to her, this is only an illusion," as we all turned our attention back to the image I noticed that Lucy's eyes seemed distant, like she was no longer here. As the door started to open the image disappeared and Gemini disappeared as well.

"What happened?" as Loki started vanishing as well we all looked at each other in confusion.

"That took a lot of energy but I will come back soon with Lucy's location, hopefully we aren't too late," as he vanished I didn't know what he meant by that last part but as he left I caught Lucy's keys that he had been holding. Turning back to the guild I lifted up the keys.

"Let's bring back Lucy!" as I shouted this everyone raised their hands in the Fairy Tail symbol, we weren't going to let anything happen to Lucy, not while we still had breathe in us.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, only my OC and this story line

Chapter 7:

(Danger's POV)

Standing before the bridge I added more of the ancient symbols to her body. Smiling to myself I ran my hand over her body, it was so smooth, nothing like the old hag that had given me my child. With the final symbols painted on her I clasped my hands together and began chanting. " _Bearer of the spirit of spirits, I unlock your power, let it come into this world, FINAL UNLOCKING!"_ lifting my hands Lucy started to glow.

"Argh!" as she screamed I saw the power increasing inside her. As I continued to open the power I saw the final door open and an immeasurable light exploded from her, changing some of her hair to white and her eyes to gold. When the light had finally disappeared Lucy's head hung limply in front of her.

"Daughter, prepare to set out, and bring the cloth, everything is ready!" as I shouted this to my daughter I unclasped the chains and watched as Lucy fell to the floor before me.

"Here it is father," turning around I grabbed to the cloth and flung it over Lucy's form before picking her up.

"Come Sora, it is time, do you know what you must do?" as she nodded I walked out the door. Smiling to myself I couldn't believe all of my preparations were finally complete.

(Sora's POV)

Standing behind father I looked at Lucy's unmoving form and again felt sorry for her. "Coming daughter, you must go first to make sure that that annoying guild doesn't interfere," nodding I hopped onto the teleport pad and watched as the house vanished and I was again standing before I the Fairy Tail guild hall. Breathing a deep breath I pushed open the doors to see all the guild members standing together.

"Well isn't this a sorry sight, your friend was taken and your all just standing around like nothing happened at all!" shouting to all of them I had gotten the message across that I was here, now came the hard part, keeping them here long enough for father to remove Lucy's soul from her.

(Natsu's POV)  
Looking at the girl that had walked into our guild earlier and left with Lucy, I felt all my anger boil up at once. Flying towards her I wanted desperately to kill her. As my hand caught fire I swung my hand but she just vanished and appeared behind me, sending my flying into the wall. "Is that all the famous Salamander has to offer?" as I picked myself up I felt my eyes go into the slits and I stared at her.

"Where is Lucy you bastard!" as I went back at her she continued to dodge but soon everyone in the guild was joining in. But again she just vanished and we crashed straight into each other. As we all looked around we heard laughter from above. Looking up she was standing on the rafters.

"So even with three dragon slayers, the famous Titania and a Wizard Saint you still can't land a single hit on little old me?" as she continued to laugh I truly felt like killing her but before I could try for another hit Erza stepped in front of me.

"What do you want with Lucy?" as she stood before me she reequipped into her strongest armour.

"Well since you can't do anything to stop it I may as well tell you, I am going to use her power to bring the God of Destruction and Chaos, Nemesis into this world!" as we stared up at her I felt everyone in the guild start building up their power as their rage fuelled them.

"We won't let you!" as everyone went after her I noticed her do the smallest of smirks before going straight for us.

(Lucy's POV)

Felling a slight breeze blowing I knew we were outside and I loved the feeling of being here but everything inside me couldn't really love it as much as I would like. But my feeling of joy was cut short when I suddenly felt the ground smack into my side. "Time to wake up my sweet, there is something I want to show you," trying to remember who the voice belonged to I felt like I should be afraid but I couldn't think why. As I opened my eyes I saw so many spirits, everything around me had spirits, the earth, the air, the flowers and even the buildings had spirits.

"Where am I?" as I tried to remember a sudden pulse in spirit energy brought my eyes to a sign that had 'Fairy Tail' on it.

"What, you don't remember the place that you used to call home? Truthfully I'm not surprised, they did give you up and they seem to have already forgotten you," as I heard the voice close to my head I remembered that I had been a member of Fairy Tail and had been taken from them.

"That isn't true," as I tried to stand I noticed that all I had around me was a piece of cloth. Gripping it tightly around me I looked up at the man that had said those lies.

"Oh but it is, even from here you can hear their normal ever-day fight," as I listened in I couldn't believe my ears, there was a fight going on. But how could they forget about me, how could Natsu forget about me. As I sat there I thought about the fact that the only reason I was in Fairy Tail was because of Natsu and ever since then everyone in Fairy Tail had become my family. So how could they forget me? "I know it's hard but there is a way to forget the pain, just let your soul become to the door to the lowest, darkest part of the Spirit World," looking back at him I didn't want to believe that being free from the pain of betrayal was possible yet inside the smallest part of me wanted to believe in Fairy Tail, in my friends, in Natsu.

"But they love me," as I said this the man knelt beside me and placed his arm around me. As he knelt in close to me he moved my hair out of the way and pressed his lips to my ear.

"No, he doesn't, he loves Lisanna, you were only a sub until she came back," with this sudden knowledge I felt everything inside me break again. I had seen Natsu hanging around with Lisanna. With this I felt the final string that was holding my soul to my body snap.

"No!" as I screamed I felt my body go heavy and drop away as my soul rose but was stopped as it formed a golden door.

(Danger's POV)

As I watched her soul rise the ground around her body shattered and opened up, lifting up the body onto a coffin like bed. As she lay there I straightened her out to make sure that she was ready for when _he_ came. Looking toward the guild the largest of the cracks was heading straight to the guild. "Good bye Fairy Tail," as I waved at the guild the entire structure spilt down the middle.

(Natsu's POV)

As we stopped for a short breather the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" as I shouted to everyone, a massive crack went up the middle of the guild hall.

"Everybody out, the guild is collapsing!" looking at Erza she was ushering everyone out through the doors. As I moved with everyone I heard Gramps grow to hold the roof up.

"Gramps!" stopping I looked up at him as he struggled. With my attention not on the fight I suddenly felt an enormous amount of magic power.

"Go Natsu, get out of here!" looking up at Gramps I truthfully would have run but with the amount of power everywhere I was having trouble moving. "Natsu, get out of here!" looking toward the door I reluctantly left Gramps to deal with the roof problem on his own. When I got through the door I heard the guild collapse behind me but I didn't really notice because my attention was completely on what was in front of. Lucy was unconscious with some freaky man behind her and the one that had attacked us was standing before some giant door.

 **Author's note:**

Sorry about the length, please review and once this gets past 10 views i will post the next chapter.  
ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 8:

(Sora's POV)  
Standing before the door I saw Lucy inside the doorway. Her eyes were distant and I knew as soon as I opened the door she would be completely devoured by the door. "Do it now Sora, Nemesis is waiting!" looking up at father he was standing behind what was left of Lucy. Turning back to the door I heard the Fairy Tail guild yelling at me but right now I didn't have any other choice.

"Chaos make, key," forming the key that would open the door to the lowest levels of the Spirit World I sent it straight into the door. "Open, bring to us the God of Destruction and Chaos, Nemesis!" as I felt my power being sucked into the door by the key I was soon left empty and the door devoured both the key and Lucy before swinging open bringing out a monster of darkness. That was the last thing I saw before I collapsed against the ground.

(Danger's POV)

Looking at my daughter's unmoving form I smiled. Looking back up at Nemesis I opened my arms over Lucy's form. "Nemesis, my daughter may have brought you into this world but I have for you the bridge between worlds' body, empty and waiting for you to claim it!" as Nemesis turned toward me I heard someone shouting. Looking down it was a pink haired guy that appeared to be very angry.

"Leave Lucy alone!" as he tried to rush at me Nemesis flicked a finger upwards and sent the little boy flying. As I laughed at the power Nemesis had he held his hand over Lucy and his essence was sucked into her. As I stepped back and watched, the part of her hair that had been white turned black and her body was covered in black armour. When she was lying back down on the bit of earth I leaned forward, trying to get a better look. But when she opened her eyes they were black pits with no end.

"Be gone worm," as I tried to reason with Nemesis he lifted a hand and darkness shot from it, engulfing me until it reached into my being and snuffed out my life force. The last thing I saw before I vanished was Nemesis laughing.

(Erza's POV)

Looking toward Lucy she was covered from head to toe in black armour and part of her hair was black, something was definitely wrong. "I love this form, being a woman is so much nicer than I thought," as I watched her walk down toward us I felt a terrible magic power coming from her.

"Lucy," as I tried to stand she looked at me with eyes that were empty of any emotion.

"Oh you must be referring to the name of this girl, well sorry to disappoint you," before I had time to think Lucy kicked me and sent me flying. Placing my feet onto the ground I looked up as she started laughing. "I am Nemesis, God of Destruction and Chaos!" as we all looked at her with confusion I heard fire crackle behind me.

"You bastard, where is Lucy?" turning around Natsu was completely engulfed in flames and was walking toward us. As Nemesis smiled he pointed to the doorway through which he had arrived.

"She is that door," as we all stared at the door we saw the faintest outline of Lucy inside the door.

"No way, Lucy is…" before anyone could say anything more Nemesis sent out thousands of strands of darkness that brought everyone to their knees.

"Ha ha, that's right, kneel before me humans!" as the darkness beat at us Natsu continued to move forward. But soon he too fell to his knees. "Hm, since you seem to love this girl so much you will be the first to die," as I watched in horror Nemesis shot an arrow of darkness toward Natsu.

"No!"

"Dodge it Flame-brain!"

"Salamander!" as everyone shouted at Natsu the chiming of bells sounded and Loki was standing before Natsu.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 9:

(Natsu's POV)

Putting my hand up to cover my face I saw the smallest outline of the darkness going around me. When I removed my hands Loki was standing before me. "Natsu, you need to get up and find Lucy," as he turned to look at me I noticed his eyes were different, this was the first time I had ever seen him get really anger.

"But how do I get to her, she is inside that door," as I pointed at the door Nemesis seemed unimpressed with Loki's arrival.

"And who may you be, telling my prey what he has to do?" as he tilted his head, Lucy's hair fell across his eyes and I remembered how I used to love watching Lucy do that with her hair.

"I am Leo the Lion, Leader of the Zodiac Spirits, also known as Leo of Fairy Tail and Natsu is going to bring Lucy back," as he reached down to me he wrapped his hands around my scarf and threw me past Nemesis and I only just stopped before I slammed into the door. Turning back around Nemesis was fighting against Loki. "Think of Lucy and push your way through, you're the only one who can bring her back Natsu!" as he shouted at me Nemesis spin kicked him and sent him flying.

"So the spirits are getting involved are they, next we will be seeing the Celestial Spirit King, the bastard who imprisoned me for 10,000 years ago," as Nemesis let out a laugh that filled the area the guild began picking itself up.

"Natsu, get going, we will hold Nemesis back," at the thought of them hurting Lucy I must of made a face because Gray started laughing.

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna kill her, but she may be a bit roughed up when you get back," at Gray's remark I held up the Fairy Tail symbol up and placed my hand on the door. Taking a deep breath I blocked everything out and focused on Lucy, her shinning blonde hair, the way her presence was like a little drop of sunlight every day and soon I was spinning in a world of darkness. Trying to find my footing I soon landed on something gooey and all around me were hundreds of different Lucy's.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

Chapter 10:

(Natsu's POV)

Looking around I didn't understand what was going on, everywhere I looked there was Lucy. Walking up to one of them I tried to place my hand on her but it just went straight through. "Oh my gosh, Natsu likes me, yes!" looking at the Lucy that had said that I realised that Lucy liked me too but before I could do anything another Lucy caught my eye.

"How could they have down this to me, I was their friend," turning towards the Lucy that had spoken I noticed that all the Lucy's were different, one was angry; another was embarrassed whilst one was just sad.

"What is going on?" walking I soon became lost as everywhere I went more Lucy's were there, all acting differently. "Damn it, where are you Lucy?" slamming my hands down a shadow was soon in front of me.

"You shouldn't do that, this is Lucy's mind after all," looking up, the thing was just a shadow version of Lucy. Standing up I remembered that Nemesis had said that Lucy was the door.

"So all of these Lucy's are…"

"Yep, they are all her different emotions," turning towards them I understood now why I hadn't been able to touch them, you can't touch someone else's emotions. But as I turned back around the strange shadow was gone.

"Great, now which one is the real Lucy?" as I started running I tried to find the real Lucy but that was proving difficult.

(Erza's POV)

As I knelt exhausted on the ground I watched as Nemesis/Lucy laughed at our pain. This being had taken down the entire guild without even breaking a sweat. "You bore me and now I am hungry," as I watched him look around I saw him stop when he looked at Wendy.

"No, Wendy run!" as I shouted at Wendy to run Nemesis was soon holding Wendy by her neck.

"Oh don't worry, it doesn't hurt, it will be over soon," as he lowered her to eye level he started to bring something white from her.

"Put Wendy down!" looking toward Romeo he was shot a thing of purple fire at Nemesis which only made him stop and some of the white essence went back into Wendy as she fell to the ground motionless.

"You must want to die as well boy," but before Nemesis could move Loki and Virgo sent a unison raid straight at him. It appeared to make contact but soon his laughter could be heard from above. "I thought I killed you already Leo the Lion," as Nemesis became distracted from Wendy and Romeo, Romeo was soon by Wendy's side, holding her motionless form and stroking her forehead.

"What the heck did you do to Wendy you bastard!?" as Romeo shouted up at Nemesis he lowered himself to the ground and we all prepared to attack at the slightest movement.

"Well I just took a snack of her soul, and I would have had the whole lot if this runt hadn't broken my concentration," as he shot a look at Romeo his dad stood in front of him, blocking him from the darkness that was shot towards him. As he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes we all ran at Nemesis, he would never hurt any of our friends again.

(Natsu's POV)

Placing my hands on my knees I looked around at all the emotions that Lucy had, there were quite a lot. Sinking to the ground I had to catch my breath, it felt like I had been running for hours and still none of these Lucys were the real one. "Damn it where are you Lucy?" as I lay down I heard the smallest sound of chiming underneath me. Rolling over I tried to see what was down there and almost screamed, it was the real Lucy. I didn't know how I could tell but I just knew that that was my Lucy down there. "Lucy, Lucy can you hear me!?" as shouted I noticed that one of the voices I had been hearing had stopped. Turning around I was shocked by what I saw, all these Lucys were vanishing. Looking back at the real Lucy I saw that she was fading as well. "No, Lucy, Lucy please come back, Lucy!" as I slammed my hands down I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face but when they hit the floor it opened up and swallowed me whole.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 11:

(Lucy's POV)

"Where am I? I know there was something I was supposed to remember but I can't seem to remember what it is," as I hovered in a sea of darkness I felt bits and pieces of myself fly off, leaving me forever. As I tried to cling to one I saw the image of a pink haired boy wearing a scale-like scarf but soon that image faded along with the others.

"Lucy, Lucy please come back to me," 'Who is that, it sounds so familiar,' trying to look at the person who had said it I could only see darkness.

(Natsu's POV)

As I ran to Lucy I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me. "Lucy, please wake up, I need you, I love you," as I wrapped my arms around her I breathed in her beautiful vanilla scent. Smelling this smell I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"Who are you?" looking down at Lucy she looked at me with eyes that were so distant that they no longer held that beautiful spark that I loved so much.

"It's me Lucy, Natsu, you know, Flam-brain, Salamander," as I searched her eyes for any sign of remembering they continued to stay distant. "Damn it Lucy, please, you have to remember, everyone in the guild wants you back, we love you Lucy, please, just come back," as I stroked her hair I couldn't stop the tears as they kept flowing. I hadn't realised until now just how much I loved Lucy and needed her.

(Lucy's POV)

As I was clung to by this Natsu, I felt his warmth flowing into my empty shell. I didn't remember someone by the name of Natsu but he seemed to know me and he did feel familiar. Feeling his tears falling down my back I heard a small tune emanating from something around my neck. Pushing against this boy I saw a golden key hanging next to a caged heart. Picking up the key it snapped off the chain and flew to this boy. "What is this?" as he asked me this question I felt something inside me push to the surface, like a hidden memory that had been hiding.

"It is the key to my heart," placing my hand on Natsu's I lead it to the caged heart on the chain and as I looked into his eyes I felt something inside me do summersaults. His eyes were red from crying but before we could do anything else he twisted the key and kissed me. I didn't know what to do but as the key dissolved everything started flowing back, all my memories and all my emotions. As Natsu pulled away from me I smiled for what felt like the first time in years. "Natsu."

(Natsu's POV)

When Lucy said my name I couldn't stop myself from flinging myself into her arms. "I thought I had lost you Luce," as I pulled back I was so happy to see her big brown eyes again. "Um, do you know how to get out of here?" as I watched her smile she stood and offered me her hand but I had to hide my eyes, Lucy was completely naked, how had I not seen that. "Um," not knowing what to say I simply pointed at Lucy and she turned around straight away. As I waited I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mention anything to anyone and I will kill you," gulping down a breath I nodded and took her out stretched hand. "Alright, hold on tight, time to go."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 12:

(Gray's POV)

Looking up from my position on the ground I watched in horror as Nemesis stood in the middle of the complete defeat of every Fairy Tail wizard and all the Celestial Spirit. As I tried to stand I felt a stab of pain in my stomach and I was forced onto the ground again. "Oh looks like one of you is still able to move," as Nemesis moved toward me a sudden blinding light started coming from the door. As it started glowing brighter and brighter I had to look away as a sudden explosion sounded. Looking back I couldn't believe what I saw, it was a spirit like version of Lucy standing above a kneeling Natsu. Smiling I was happy that Natsu was able to get Lucy back.

"Took you long enough you Pink-haired freak," as I said those words I slipped into darkness.

(Lucy's POV)

Looking out at the destruction before me I heard Natsu try to remain up right. Smiling down at him, I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Natsu, I can do the rest myself," placing my forehead against his he fell asleep.

"Well if it isn't the little girl that ran away," as Nemesis said those words using my voice and wearing my face I was disgusted with myself that I let this happen.

"Leave my body now Nemesis!" as I started walking toward him he started to laugh.

"Why, I cannot return, you are no longer the door," as he gestured to where the door had been I continued to walk foward.

"If you do not then the Magic Council will fire the Etherion cannon and you will die," stating the fact I knew that they were preparing to fire, I could fell Casey, the spirit of Etherion approaching.

"Do you take me for a fool, if they were going to fire the Etherion cannon then all your friends would die along with me," looking around at everyone lying wounded on the ground I looked back at him with knowledge that I could save them.

"Did you forget, I am the Bridge between Worlds, the one that can communicate with the spirits and I am going to make sure that you die," flinging myself towards Nemesis I called on the power of Gia and Steel to hold him. "Casey, spirit of Etherion, make your blast only enough to destroy Nemesis!" as I shouted out to her I felt Nemesis trying to free himself, shouting taunts that fell on deaf ears, I was going to save my friends.

"But that will kill you to," smiling I felt understanding dawn on the little spirit. "Alright, I understand," thinking a small thank you I turned as I felt Natsu's spirit begin to stir behind me.

(Natsu's POV)

Slowly pealing open my eyes I saw Lucy standing next to a chained up Nemesis but she wasn't doing anything, it looked like she was just standing there, waiting for something. "Lucy what are you waiting for, end it!" as I shouted at her she looked at me with those big brown eyes that meant she was going to do something stupid.

"I know you feel it Natsu, Etherion is coming, whatever happens, know that I had always loved you, from that day you stumbled into my life," as I watched Lucy I felt the power of Etherion getting closer. I tried to move to stop Lucy but I had no strength left.

"No Lucy you can't do this, please don't do this," as I watched her she looked up into the sky for the smallest of moments before looking back at me. As I watched her smile I felt tears fall down my face. Shaking my head I watched as Etherion began firing.

"Goodbye Natsu," as she said those words Etherion fired but something was different about this blast, it was just as powerful but it only blasted where Lucy and Nemesis where.

"Lucy!"


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 13:

1 week later

(Gray's POV)

Slowly opening my eyes I saw that I was in the basement of Fairy Tail. Trying to sit up I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. Looking towards the hand I saw Erza wrapped in bandages. "Erza, what happened?" pushing her hand away I looked around I saw everyone in the guild were wrapped in bandages, some worse than others.

"Well Lucy came back but only Natsu knows for sure what happened and he isn't talking to anyone," as she lowered her eyes I tried to find Lucy when I remembered that Wendy was in pretty bad shape when Nemesis tried to eat her soul.

"How is Wendy?" looking at Erza the subject seemed to perk her up a bit.

"She is alright but Romeo won't let her go anywhere without him, it's kinda cute," smiling at Erza I was happy to see her smiling but there was something hidden behind this smile. "Get some rest, Natsu said he will explain everything once everyone was awake," nodding I lay back down on the bed and noticed that a cooling spell had been placed on me but before I could ask Erza stopped. "Juvia has been tending to you," as I thought about this I realised that I was happy that Juvia was okay but I wonder why Natsu wouldn't say anything, guess we will be finding out soon.

(Wendy's POV)

Leaning against Romeo's shoulder I was so happy for everything he had done for me this past week. "Are you sure you want to go, I can always come back and tell you," as he looked at me I noticed that he eyes seemed older and it made him look kinda cute.

"I'm fine and anyway, I need to be there, I am a part of this guild after all," smiling at Romeo I continued to lean on him as after the Nemesis thing I had found it hard to walk more than maybe five steps without falling and no one will tell me what happened. As we made our way to where Natsu said he would be Carla suddenly stopped. "Are you okay Carla?" looking back at her she had the same look on her face whenever she saw a glimpse of the future.

"Yes, I am fine, we should hurry or they will start to worry," deciding to ignore the way she looked just a moment ago I started walking again. When we finally made it to the area under the cherry blossom trees everyone was already sitting, staring at Natsu who looked like he was so broken that a single tap and he would shatter. When Romeo helped me to the ground I looked around and saw that everyone was waiting.

"So Flame-brain, tell us what happened," when Natsu looked up from where he was sitting I saw that he was holding Lucy's keys.

"Lucy's gone," those two words sent everyone into a frenzy, everyone asking questions as he sat there as if he couldn't care less right now.

"How did it happen?" everyone turned to me as if I had sprouted wings or something but all I had done was ask the most important question of all. When everyone had stopped and calmed down he explained about how Lucy had saved us by destroying both herself and Nemesis with an Etherion blast that only destroyed them. We all sat quietly, no one knew what to say, Lucy had always been like a small ray of sunshine on the darkest of days.

"I don't see why everyone is moping about, I think it's a good thing she's gone," as everyone turned around it was Laxus that had said it, walking in now as he had been away on a job, but before anyone could say anything Natsu flew at him and punched him on the face.

(Erza's POV)

As I watched Natsu I couldn't bring myself to stop him, I think he dissevered the right to let his anger out. "Take that back you bastard, Lucy was the best person here and she was so strong, she fought Nemesis and saved us all!" as Natsu continued to shout Laxus started to rise but Natsu picked him up by the shirt and started punching him. We all looked away as he let his anger out and when he was done no one stopped Natsu when he stormed off. Rising to my feet I walked over to Laxus as he wiped his nose.

"You should be more careful what you say, Natsu loved Lucy and he would do anything to bring her back and he was right, she was so strong," walking away I headed back to the guild, that hall wasn't going to rebuild itself. As I headed off I heard everyone else rise as well. Laxus was probably the only guild member that hadn't been here, even the Thunder Legion had tried to help and we all left him alone to his own thoughts.

(Natsu's POV)

Sitting in Lucy's room I tried to block everything out as everything reminded me of her. The desk where she used to write her letters, the bathroom where she would always get angry at me for trying to look in, even the area where I first watched her make a contract with a spirit. Curling into a ball I just couldn't think about anything clearly anymore, everything I looked at made me want to either cry or hit something. "Why Lucy, why did you have to go?" looking up I saw her smiling down at me but soon she was gone. Putting my head back onto my knees I wanted nothing more than to leave this world and find Lucy in the next, maybe then I could tell her properly how I felt.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry if i made Laxus seem like a bad guy and an ass but it just worked with the story. Hope you enjoy, there will be an epilogue than an author note page to tell you what is happening next.


	14. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Epilogue:

(A traveller's POV)

Walking along the road I let my mind wander, three whole weeks of trying to find a good treasure to sell and nothing to show for it. "Hey dad, can we call it quits, there is nothing here," stopping on the road I walked off the edge to the river that was flowing out of Magnolia.

"No, we are going to find a treasure sooner or…" when dad stopped his sentence I looked at where he was looking and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was a girl. "Fish her out!" when dad shouted at me I was snapped out of my day dream but when I dragged her out of the river I couldn't find a pulse.

"Dad, I think she's dead," looking up at dad as he made his way to me he started to look for a way to tell who she is. As I waited I noticed that bits of her hair were black whilst others were white, removing some of the gunk from her face I stopped my hand when dad gasped.

"Son, she is a member of Fairy Tail," looking toward her hand I saw it, there on her hand was a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"Who do you think she is?" looking at dad he seemed frightened by something but he wasn't looking at the girl, he was looking behind me.

"She is someone very important and I will be taking her," as I watched in horror a man holding a book attacked us and the last thing I remembered was the Fairy Tail girl being taken away as I died but as I did I wondered again, just who was that girl with the odd coloured hair.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** Keep reading for the next page is an author's note.


	15. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
** Hey, this story is apart of a trilogy called 'The Between Worlds' Trilogy. The next one is called 'A Void between Worlds' and will be posted once the epilogue reaches 15 views.

I hope that you enjoyed the story and continue to support with you comment and reviews and views.


End file.
